Fluff for the Love Month
by Light in the Rain
Summary: RikuOC fluff stories. Don't shoot me... Please? I have 3 stuffed mouth's to feed! THEY NEED ME! BtD time line


Kingdom Hearts

Riku and Neki Fluff

Chapter 1: Only for You

**Title says it all. Enjoy.**

I don't own Riku or the GoV(Group of Villains). I do own Neki. No suing.

Chapter 1

Neki appeared in the doorway, her hair done up in bouncy curls. She wore a simple white dress with a black satin sash across her abdomen. Her shoes, headband and lips were red, and blush applied to her cheeks gave her a doll-like appearance. Her face, however, was drawn up into a scowl.

"I still don't know why that damned woman insists on these balls." Neki grumbled under her breath as one of Ursula's tentacles fixed a fallen strand of her pale blond hair, "There's no reason!"

Ursula shrugged as another of her tentacles fixed her own hair and her smudged lipstick, "Who knows. Maleficent's mind is like a labyrinth." Neki barked out a laugh and sat in the fluffy chair stationed in front of Ursula's dresser, looking at herself in the mirror with disgust. Fiddling with the curls her bangs made, "Ready to leave?" The young teen nodded at Ursula's comment and stood.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Neki noted and started for the door.

""You really hate getting dolled up, don't you?"

"Only for Riku."

- - - - -

"Tell me one more time, why the hell am I being forced to make an appearance to this damned thing?" Riku asked Maleficent as he waited in the ballroom, standing awkwardly in a black dress shirt and slacks, the shirt left partially open with no shirt underneath. Maleficent looked down at him in an annoyed tone.

"We need to be able to understand those we are forced to work with. Dances are perfect ways of doing so."

Riku sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking down at his feet as he shuffled them, "Whatever."

"She comes."

He jerked his head up to the stairs, and felt his jaw drop at the sight of Neki poised there. Even with a scowl she looked magnificent, almost ethereal. Descending the stairs at and even pace, she locked eyes with him and her frown melted instantaneously into a genuine smile. The first in a long time.

Jolting out of his reverie, he bolted to her side, and led her back to Maleficent, where she curtsied politely and started Riku. For you see, Neki doesn't curtsy.

"Neki, so nice of you to finally join us," Maleficent drawled with an obvious forced smile. Riku looked between the two with a concerned expression.

Neki smiled sweetly and slipped her arms through Riku's, "Yes, well a girl needs time to look her best." The simple statement dripped with hidden malice and was lined with innuendo of Maleficent being an old hag, as Neki had a tendency of doing, "Riku, I'm thirsty." Taking that as his cue for her dramatic exit, he led her over to the refreshments.

"Neki you look—"

"Oh! Don't start with how I look!" Neki wailed miserably, interrupting him, "I look horrible in this damned dress. At this damned ball, that has no damned point!" Neki huffed and sat down in a nearby chair. Riku said nothing, sat next to her, and grasped her hand, interlacing their fingers.

"I think you look beautiful."

She blinked in surprise, and started to question his eye sight, when she was yanked up and pulled out of the room, "Riku! Where are we--"

"Just trust me."

She clamped her mouth shut and followed obediently as they ran blindly through the castle; up stairs, down stairs, round corners, and through doors. It seems like he'd taken her throughout the whole castle, and yet still no place at all. That is until he stopped abruptly, causing her to run into his back.

"Ow! Riku where—"

Being interrupted yet again, Riku pulled her though a door she hadn't noticed before. It led to a spacious garden, still in full bloom despite it being winter—or so Neki guessed—that was shaped like a circle. It's center piece being the water fountain of expert design that was completely surrounded by stone benches carved to look like they were made in Rome.

"Here. We're going here."

Neki yelped in surprise as Riku let go of her hand and jumped onto the bench, bowing lowly. In a deep voice he whispered, "Care to dance?" She blinked, then let a small grin envelope her face as she too hopped onto the bench. He smiled back when he saw the twinkle of amusement back in her eyes.

Curtsying, she replied, "I would love a dance." They took their respective positions, and Riku started the dance by dipping the blonde quickly. Then they swirled, dipped, twirled, and lunged about the garden. On the bench, on the ground, in the fountain; it didn't matter to Riku as long as that angelic smile stayed exactly where it was.

When finally out of breath, they sat next to each other on the bench, letting silence flow freely. It was during that time that they finally heard the soft music that had been floating up from below them from the ballroom below. The only other sound was their heavy breathing, but then that subsided, leaving only the music and their thoughts.

"Riku?" Neki started tentatively. He looked at her expectantly, "Thank you."

"Anytime."

She grinned wickedly then, and Riku paled, "I'll hold you to that, you know." Only then did he grin back.

"I know."

"And?"

"Only for you."


End file.
